


Untitled (47)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [47]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: The Doctor can’t help but notice Rose’s wardrobe malfunction, and steps in to help out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from dwsmutfest, over on Tumblr: wardrobe malfunction.
> 
> I’m afraid, it never really got smutty, and I didn’t manage to keep it to the 69 words preferred for the dwsmutfest quickies. But, I did keep it to 100 words, and you just have to imagine that this was just a bit of foreplay that developed into some very hot sexy-times for the two lovely idiots.

* * *

The Doctor’s jaw dropped as Rose strolled into the console room. It wasn’t just her tiny bikini top that had him looking… weeell, trying _not_ to look, to be honest. He tugged his ear. “Erm… your beach bag… seems to have untied your, erm…” He gestured to the dangling ribbon and the scrap of fabric that once covered Rose’s breast.

Rose’s face flushed as she fumbled to reposition the garment.

“ _Don’t!_ ” Bravely stepping forward, he peeled the fabric completely away, replacing it with his hands. “This alright?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, offering a shy, tongue-touched smile. “S’pose the beach can wait.”

* * *

 


End file.
